twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
George Michael
George Michael, właśc. Georgios Kyriacos Panayiotou (gr. Γεώργιος Κυριάκος Παναγιώτου; ur. 25 czerwca 1963 w Londynie, zm. 25 grudnia 2016 w East Finchley) – brytyjski piosenkarz, producent i kompozytor muzyki pop i soul. Biografia 'Wczesne lata' Urodził się w East Finchley, w London Borough of Barnet jako najmłodsze dziecko (dorastał ze starszymi siostrami - Yodą i Melanią) w rodzinie greckiego emigranta z Cypru Kyriacosa Panayiotou, restauratora, który przybył do Anglii w latach 50. XX w. i zmienił imię na Jack Panos, oraz rodowitej Angielki - tancerki Lesley Angold (z domu Harrison, 1937–1997, zm. na raka). Michael spędził większość swojego dzieciństwa w Kingsbury, w północno-zachodnim Londynie, gdzie uczęszczał Kingsbury High School. Gdy był nastolatkiem, rodzina przeniosła się do Radlett w Hertfordshire. Tam Michael uczęszczał do Bushey Meads School w sąsiednim mieście Bushey, gdzie zaprzyjaźnił się z Andrew Ridgeleyem. Obaj mieli podobne ambicje zrobienia kariery muzycznej. Z innym bliskim przyjacielem - Davidem Austinem, Michael uciekał z lekcji w piątkowe poranki, żeby zarobić na nocne wypady do klubów, grając i śpiewając na stacji londyńskiego metra, m.in. utwory takie jak 39 grupy Queen. W 1979 razem z Andym, Davidem Austinem i jego bratem Paulem stworzyli zespół ska, który nazywał się The Executive. Nie odniósł on większego sukcesu. '1980-1986: W zespole WHAM!' Kiedy miał 17 lat i zbliżały się egzaminy końcowe, odmówił pójścia na studia – chciał śpiewać. Zdesperowany ojciec zagroził mu, że wyrzuci go z domu, jeśli nie znajdzie dobrej pracy, ale Yog cały czas powtarzał, że jedyne co chce robić to muzyka. Ojciec uważając syna za nieudacznika zatrudnił go w swojej restauracji przy zmywaniu naczyń. Pracował też jako DJ w restauracji i jako bileter w kinie, ale cały czas pisał piosenki i razem z Andym marzył o muzycznej karierze. To właśnie wtedy powstał największy przebój George'a Michaela, "Careless Whisper". 17-letni Yog jechał właśnie autobusem do pracy. Kiedy podawał kierowcy pieniądze na bilet, w jego głowie pojawiła się słynna melodia saksofonu. Potem wspólnie z Andym dokończyli piosenkę, która 4 lata później miała się stać znakiem rozpoznawczym George'a Michaela. W 1981 Yog i Andy stworzyli duet Wham!. Pierwszy kontrakt podpisali w 1982 roku z małą wytwórnią Innervision. Debiutancki singel zatytułowany "Wham! Rap" nie odniósł wielkiego sukcesu, za to kolejny singel "Young Guns" stał się prawdziwym hitem, głównie dzięki występowi w programie Top of the Pops i niekłamanemu sex-appealowi obu chłopców. Wkrótce ukazał się singel "Club Tropicana", a pierwszy album Wham!, zatytułowany Fantastic, rozchodził się w wysokim nakładzie. Kolejny rok, 1984, przyniósł album Make it Big, ze słynnymi przebojami "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" i "Careless Whisper" (wydany jako solowy singel George'a Michaela). Za tą drugą piosenkę w wieku 21 lat artysta otrzymał jako najmłodszy kompozytor nagrodę Ivor Novello Songwriter Award. Zaczęła się prawdziwa Wham!-mania, głównie dzięki udanemu tournée w USA i bardzo nagłośnionym koncertom w Chinach. Przez kolejne dwa lata utwory zespołu podbijały listy przebojów na całym świecie. W międzyczasie George wziął udział w przedsięwzięciu Boba Geldofa, Band Aid, które pomagało ofiarom głodu w Etiopii. Jednak mimo sukcesów w 1986 George i Andy postanowili rozwiązać duet. Ostatni koncert, The Final, który odbył się 28 czerwca 1986 na Wembley Stadium, stanowił symboliczny koniec wspólnej kariery obu wokalistów. George rozpoczął solową karierę, a Andy założył rodzinę. 'Kariera solowa' 1987-1995: Faith i Listen Without Prejudice George Michael rozpoczął solową karierę duetem z Arethą Franklin, "I Knew You Were Waiting". Następnie zaszokował publiczność piosenką i teledyskiem "I Want Your Sex", promującym pierwszy solowy album, Faith, wydany w 1987 roku. Rozgłośnie radiowe zakazały emitowania utworu przed godz. 22:00, ale to nie przeszkodziło, aby stał się on wielkim przebojem. Faith została zasypana nagrodami i przyniosła artyście jeszcze większą sławę. Płyta całkowicie zrywała z wizerunkiem uśmiechniętego chłopca z zespołu Wham! - George pojawia się na okładce z dwudniowym zarostem, w skórzanej kurtce i poplamionych dżinsach, trzymając gitarę. Album zrobił zawrotną karierę po obu stronach Atlantyku, a w 1988 roku George wyruszył w światowe tournée. W 1989 płyta zebrała kolejne nagrody, m.in. American Music Award. W niedługim czasie George odbiera Grammy, kolejnym wyróżnieniem była już druga nagroda Ivor Novello Award dla najlepszego kompozytora. W 1990 roku pojawiła się płyta Listen Without Prejudice Vol. 1, promowana przez singel "Freedom! '90". Teledysk wzbudził sensację, ponieważ nie występował w nim George, lecz znane modelki. Symbolicznie zrywa z epoką albumu Faith – w teledysku tym niszczone są kurtka, gitara i szafa grająca, znaki firmowe George'a Michaela z teledysku "Faith". W 1991 roku wokalista odebrał kolejną Grammy, tym razem za "Freedom! '90" i rozpoczął trasę koncertową nazwaną Cover to Cover. Podczas koncertu Rock in Rio George poznał swoją pierwszą wielką miłość, brazylijskiego projektanta, Anselmo Feleppę. Oczywiście orientacja seksualna George'a była wówczas tajemnicą dla wszystkich, oprócz jego rodziny i przyjaciół. W 1992 wydany został singel "Too Funky". Wówczas też George wziął udział w koncercie The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, który miał na celu oddanie hołdu zmarłemu frontmanowi grupy Queen – Freddiemu Mercuremu. Wykonał na nim następujące piosenki: "'39", "Somebody to Love" oraz "These Are the Days of Our Lives". W październiku tego samego roku rozpoczął spór sądowy o wolność artystyczną ze swoją wytwórnią Sony Music. Niedługo później partner wokalisty odkrył, że jest nosicielem wirusa HIV i w 1993 roku umarł na udar mózgu, pozostawiając George'a w żałobie, w trakcie procesu sądowego, niebędącego w stanie pisać. W 1994 George Michael przegrał proces z wytwórnią Sony. '1996-1999: Older' Dopiero w roku 1996, po okresie 3-letniej żałoby, George powrócił do muzyki. Powstała wówczas jazzowa i spokojna płyta Older. Wokalista ponownie zmienił wizerunek: nosił bardzo krótkie włosy i bródkę. Teksty na płycie wyraźnie odnoszą się do Anselmo, ich wspólnego związku i bólu artysty po jego stracie, choć z drugiej strony George odmawia wyraźnej odpowiedzi na to, jaka jest jego orientacja seksualna i kim jest Anselmo, któremu dedykował płytę. Poznaje za to swoją kolejna wielką miłość, Amerykanina Kenny'ego Gossa. Older nie przynosi tournée, za to George bierze udział w projekcie MTV Unplugged, który według fanów i jego samego jest jednym z najlepszych, jeśli nie najlepszym koncertem, jaki zagrał. Jest to również wyjątkowy koncert ze względów osobistych – był to ostatni występ George'a, który oglądała jego matka. W lutym 1997 Leslie Panayiotou zmarła na raka skóry. W roku 1998 światową prasą wstrząsnął skandal z George'em Michaelem w roli głównej. Wokalista został aresztowany w Los Angeles za „czyny lubieżne” w toalecie w Will Rogers Memorial Park w Beverly Hills. George nie miał innego wyjścia jak otwarte przyznanie się, że jest gejem, co zrobił podczas programu w CNN. Po kilku miesiącach wokalista wydał singel „Outside”, który jest ironiczną odpowiedzią artysty na cały skandal dotyczący epizodu w toalecie. Piosenka zdobyła popularność i uznanie za poczucie humoru. „Outside” i „A Moment with You”, żartobliwy utwór dedykowany policjantowi, który go aresztował, ukazały się się na dwupłytowym albumie Ladies & Gentleman, będącym zbiorem jego największych przebojów tanecznych i ballad. Rok 1999 to dalsza działalność charytatywna wokalisty, w tym koncert Net Aid na stadionie Wembley w Londynie. W listopadzie tego roku wystąpił również w Royal Albert Hall w Londynie na Equality Show dla uczczenia 30. rocznicy wydarzeń w Stonewall (razem z Jimmym Somervillem, Boyem George'em i Eltonem Johnem). George wydał płytę Songs from the Last Century, najbardziej nietypowy album w jego dyskografii. Płyta składała się wyłącznie z coverów, jak „Roxanne” Stinga, „Miss Sarajevo” U2 oraz piosenek z lat 30., 40. i 50. Cały album jest utrzymany w atmosferze swingu i jazzu. 'Po 2000 roku' Kolejne lata George spędził w studiu, pracując nad kolejnym albumem. W tym czasie ukazały się zaledwie trzy single. Pierwszym z nich był duet z Whitney Houston "If I Told You That", wydany w czerwcu 2000. W marcu 2002 roku ukazał się singel "Freeek!". Piosenka, ze względu na swój tekst i wideoklip (jeden z najdroższych w historii popu), wywołała wiele kontrowersji. George jednak wykorzystał mocno erotyzujące przesłanie piosenki na charakterystyczny dla siebie ironiczny sposób. "Freeek!", raczej niezrozumiane przez krytykę, miało być satyrą na współczesną, przepełnioną seksem kulturę, szczególnie telewizyjną, oraz internet. W tym samym roku George zaangażował się w kolejną kontrowersyjną dysputę, tym razem na temat udziału Wielkiej Brytanii w wojnie w Iraku. W lipcu ukazał się singel "Shoot the Dog", gdzie sparodiowani zostali brytyjski premier Tony Blair i ówczesny prezydent USA, George W. Bush. Muzyk jest często zapraszany do programów telewizyjnych, gdzie próbuje przekonać opinię publiczną o bezsensowności tej wojny. Swoją "misję" George kontynuuje w 2003 roku, wykonując cover piosenki "The Grave" w Top of the Pops oraz śpiewając podczas rozdania nagród MTV w duecie z Ms. Dynamite swój stary przebój "Faith" ze zmienionym, antywojennym tekstem. 2004 rok przyniósł długo oczekiwany autorski album George'a Michaela Patience. 1 marca roku ukazał się w sprzedaży singel promujący płytę, "Amazing". Płyta pełna jest bardzo osobistych piosenek, będących zapisem głębokich przeżyć i przemyśleń artysty, jak również utworów będących komentarzem do bolączek współczesnego świata. Jednocześnie George ogłosił, że po wydaniu następnego albumu ma zamiar wycofać się z show-businessu i publikować swoje utwory w sieci, udostępniając je swoim fanom za darmo lub za dobrowolny datek na cele charytatywne. Fani na całym świecie przyjęli płytę entuzjastycznie. W USA, głównie za sprawą wywiadu w Oprah Winfrey Show, album został okrzyknięty wielkim comebackiem George'a Michaela. Również w swojej ojczyźnie George został doceniony – w kwietniu tego roku został uhonorowany przez Akademię Radiową jako najczęściej słuchany artysta w Wielkiej Brytanii. 12 sierpnia 2012 roku wystąpił w ceremonii zamknięcia XXX Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Londynie. Życie prywatne Spotykał się m.in. z aktorką Patricią Fernandez (1983-84), aktorką Brooke Shields (1985) i makijażystką Kathy Jeung (1988), z którą wystąpił w teledysku "I Want Your Sex" (1987). W latach 1991-93 związany był z pochodzącym z Brazylii projektantem mody Anselmo Feleppą, którego poznał w 1991 na koncercie rockowym w Rio de Janeiro. Po sześciu miesiącach trwania ich związku, Feleppa odkrył, że ma HIV. W 1993 roku, Feleppa w wyniku udaru mózgu został sparaliżowany. Przyczyną jego śmierci był AIDS. Singiel "Jesus To A Child" George'a Michaela jest hołdem dla Feleppa. W latach 1996-2009 partnerem artysty był Kenny Goss – przedsiębiorca przemysłu sportowego oraz kolekcjoner sztuki. Przyczyną rozstania się Kenny'ego i George'a były coraz częstsze problemy z narkotykami i prawem tego drugiego. W roku 1998 podano do powszechnej wiadomości, że piosenkarz jest homoseksualistą. W 2006 brytyjski tabloid News of the World opublikował zdjęcia wokalisty w parku Hampstead Heath w Londynie (popularne miejsce schadzek gejów) twierdząc, że był tam w celu anonimowego seksu. W 2009 związał się z Fadi Fawazem, znanym jako gejowski model porno Isaac Mazar. George Michael był wielokrotnie aresztowany przez policję za posiadanie narkotyków. 24 sierpnia 2010 roku piosenkarz przyznał się do prowadzenia pojazdu pod wpływem narkotyków przed sądem w Highbury w Londynie, a w dniu 14 września 2010 r. przez ten sam sąd został skazany na osiem tygodni więzienia. Choroba i śmierć 26 października 2011 roku, George Michael odwołał występ w londyńskim Royal Albert Hall z powodu infekcji wirusowej. 21 listopada 2011 roku w szpitalu w Wiedniu skarżył się na bóle w klatce piersiowej przy hotelu dwie godziny przed jego występem Symphonica Tour. Do 1 grudnia był na oddziale intensywnej opieki medycznej z powodu zapalenia płuc. Stan ten doprowadził do odwołania i odroczenia pozostałych występów w roku 2011, które zostały zaplanowane głównie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Zmarł 25 grudnia 2016 w swojej posiadłości w Goring-on-Thames w hrabstwie Oxfordshire z powodu niewydolności serca w wieku 53 lat. 7 marca 2017 roku do wiadomości publicznej została podana przyczyna śmierci artysty. Darren Salter, starszy koroner w hrabstwie Oxfordshire poinformował, że George Michael zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych. George zmagał się z kardiomiopatią rozstrzeniową, zapaleniem mięśnia sercowego oraz schorzeniem wątroby. Dyskografia 'Albumy studyjne' 'Albumy koncertowe i komplikacje' 'Mini albumy' Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja druga' center 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja siódma' center Zobacz też *Marek Kaliszuk *Jerzy Grzechnik *Krzysztof Kwiatkowski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji